The Need
by Preventer Squall
Summary: By request of The Chibi Alchemist. As he rests in the Devil's Nest, the Sin of Greed kicks back and revels in the present, not needing more then his friends and his desire for everything. Oneshot. Rated PG13 for profanity.


That's right, my adoring fans! Preventer Squall has come out with another Fullmetal fanfiction. This one is done by request of the Chibi Alchemist, who wanted this for firefaerie8189. I certainly hope this is worthy of more praise from you, though I would love it even more if other people reviewed as well.

I've honestly seen Greed as my second favorite Sin, with Gluttony in the first. I've always seen Greed as a rebellious and free spirit, focusing more on the here and now then the future, like the other homunculus do. I tried to put that into my writing of this fanfiction, and I certainly hope you all see my interpretation of this character in a similar way that I have.

And just so you all know, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Greed, or any of the other characters involved therein. Do I wish they were? Of course, but I'm more afraid of the lawyers then I am of not having the rights to this great anime. -shudders-

Anyway, on with the show!

Preventer Squall Presents:

**The Need**

-----------------

I have to admit, I never thought I would enjoy the company of humans as I do now.

I tilt my head back and laugh as I prop my feet on the table in the corner of the Devil's Nest, both of my arms wrapped around a pair of positively gorgeous ladies. The blonde on my left sets down her martini and giggles, covering her mouth with a hand to try and look demure and coy. Thankfully, the brunette on my right dosen't waste the effort and just grins slightly before snuggling up to my chest.

What can I say, the ladies like my chest. They say it feels rock solid. Hell, everything about me is rock solid. Of course, saying that out loud sends all of the girls in my company into blushing fits, and I just love it. I pull my arm away from the blonde in order to grab the big mug of cold beer in front of me, licking my lips to make sure I didn't miss a drop. The stuff tastes too much like freedom, and I sure as hell won't let any of that get away. It's been almost a month since I got out of that stinking lab. I think it will be a full month tonight, so I think I'll have to make a special toast to me and my little crew.

That's right. I've got me a crew I run around and cause trouble with. Ran into them in that lab, of all places. They're all chimera, and I'm a homunculus. We're all freaks, but a family of freaks.

I look at Dorochett, who's sitting at the bar and taking a drag from that weird looking pipe of his. Got that for him when we hit that pawn shop, if I recall. You wouldn't think it when you look at him, but he's actually got dog blood in them veins. He looks more like some kind of weird bird, with that nose of his, though I'm pretty sure no bird has got a nose that's as good as his. That dog-ness in his blood is probably why he always goes with me when I hit the town, and keeps calling me 'Greed-sama'. I have no idea what that 'sama' part means, but I do know I kinda like it. Dogs may be a man's best friend, but I think chimera are a homunculus' best friend.

Take ol' Roa, for example. Just like Dorochett, he's a chimera, except he's part ox. Of course, him being able to bench press a car dosen't change how dedicated he is to me. The guy's just plain huge, and if I asked him to jump, he'd ask me how high I wanted him to go. I look over to one of the other tables, see him sitting there with a cigar in his mouth and poker cards in his hand, looking just as serious as he usually does. I'll have to send Katie to keep him company tonight to try and raise his spirits, since I do recall the big guy saying that he did have a thing for blondes. Of course, he was smart enough to keep from saying that while Marta was around, since I think she'd carve the bug guy into steaks for even thinking it.

The mention of steaks reminds me how hungry I am. "Oi, Rodney! How's dinner comin'?" I shout, sure that the guy in the kitchen would hear me. I know everyone who works here by name. Even the gals that strut down the streets at night are people I've become plenty acquainted with. Of course, I still call the owner of this place 'old man'. I know he ain't as old as me, but he certainly looks that way.

"Just about done, Mister Greed!" Rodney says after he pokes his head out the kitchen, taking a second to readjust that poofy chef's hat of his before disappearing behind the doors again. He let me try it on once, but it just clashed with everything I had. The old man said I'd probably look better with a crown on, and I've gotta agree with him. I've thought about going out to add some jewels and clothes to my collection, but Marta thinks we should make sure that the military won't come after us just yet. I'm more worried about Dante and whatever new flunkies she's made, but Marta's for a point.

Where the hell is she anyway? I lean my head back against the chair cushions and see her at the table with Roa and Kimbley, laying down what looked like a full house. Ouch. Guess that means they'll be losing their shirts now. Just more things to add to the pile she's got nestled up next to her. One of the perks to being part snake is that she's gone one hell of a poker face, though being able to go all uber-flexible with her bones is helpful too. Very useful, wink wink, especially since she's as devoted to me as the boys are.

Kimbley, on the other hand, I don't trust. Aside from him being an alchemist, the guy smells like an opportunist. Of course, it's that quality of his that's kept me from crushing his head like a grape. He knows that the wind blows favorably with me at the moment, and he'll stay along with me until he gets a better offer. Kind of like Tucker, but I don't think ol' fuzz butt is going to be getting a lot of offers for while looking like a cross between a donkey, a geek, and Teddy Ruxpin.

I'm almost completely lost in my thoughts when Rodney comes out of the kitchen with a huge serving tray in his hands. Dorochett hops off the stool and sets his pipe aside before walking over to help the poor guy bring all that food over to my table. The smell of those steaks make my mouth water, but not because I'm thinking of them as food.

I see them as freedom. I'm my own master, and I've got people willing to follow me to Hell if I asked them too. But right now, I just want them to help me with my current interest: Taking everything that I possibly can for me and mine. Just like my name, I'm a greedy bastard. It's an all consuming desire for me, to take whatever I can get my hands on. Food, money, women, jewels. I just can't get enough of it. And with my powers, I can do just that.

Be human, like the rest of those homuncu-losers want? Don't make me gag. My crew ain't human, so why the hell should I settle for anything less then being as great as I currently am? Besides, it pretty much ruins any chances I could get of being my own man. Humans are constrained by too many rules and laws. Even death is an outcome that will inevitably wipe them off the face of the earth. I, on the other hand, am pretty much immune to that inevitability. I can die, but I certainly don't intend to any time soon. All I want is my gratification here and now, to seize everything I can with these hands of mine and live life to its fullest until my number get punched.

Those thoughts are shoved aside as I wave a hand, getting everyone's attention. "All of ya, get your asses over here!" I command, watching Roa sit down next to Katie, Dorochett next to Sarah, Kimbley next to Roa, and Marta right beside Dorochett. Tucker grabs a chair to sit down on the outside of the bench seat, and he's joined by Rodney and the old man, since they're the only real staff on tonight. I reach into my pocket and pull out a pocket watch, checking on the time. One o'clock in the morning.

I slowly get to my feet and pick up my refilled mug of beer, looking around at the crew I've got. Two of them are without shirts, but no one seems to really care. "Boys and girls, it's been a full month since we all clawed our way out of hell." I hold my mug out, which is soon joined by nine other glasses of various drinks, all of them clanking together and spilling alittle into one another. "Here's to you, me, and all the things we're going to plunder! The world's our oyster, so let's shuck it!" this is followed by a cacophony of laughter from the assembled group, who quickly begin to down their collective beverages.

This is my home, my crew, and my time to shine. Let's keep shining, even when we all get to Hell. I can drink to that.

----

There we go, my friends. That completes this installment. I certainly hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. That would be really neat, though somewhat creepy.

I love taking requests, so don't hesitate if there's another Sin you'd like to hear about. Read and review, one and all, and I'll see you on the other side of the Gate! -waves and poofs-


End file.
